The Silent Daughter
by ks vamp girl
Summary: Hunter lost her father and her mother at a young age. Her father was killed right in front of her by Mayans. The last thing her father ever gave her ,was his kutte, and she swore one day she would wear it with pride. When she turned 18 she was trained by Quinn , a nomad sons member, and never looked back. A transfer to the mother charter may through her head first into the drama.
1. Character Description

The Silent Daughter

Sons Of Anarchy Fan fiction

Happy/Oc (hunter)

Summary

I don't own the sons of anarchy or any of its characters. Nor do I own any songs or products that are represented in this story. I only own John and rose marks, lily,Dustin, Mikey, Miley and hunter. Enjoy

character Description

Hunter 'Silent' Marks

Hair: Shaved on the sides with a mohawk in the center of her hair, Colored bright green

Eyes: Grey

Height: 5 foot 9

Weight: 190

Tattoos: Cross on the inside of her wrist, memorial sleeve tattoo for her mom and dad,her baby cousins names in a band on her ankle,sons of anarchy tattoo on her shoulder-blade

Jail time: assault, Breaking and entering, Possession

Family: John and Rose Marks (parents), Lily (mothers sister), Dustin(lily's husband), Mikey (Cousin), Miley (cousin)

Hobby: Reading, Writing, playing guitar, Drawing

Boyfriend/Old man: Happy


	2. Previously

The Silent Daughter

Sons of Anarchy fanfic

Chibs/Oc

Summary

I don't own the sons of anarchy or any of its characters. Nor do i own any songs or products that are represented in this story. I only own John and rose marks, lily,Dustin, Mikey, Miley and hunter. Enjoy

Previously

_In a dark room , fogged up with cigarette smoke, a large paw held a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Smiling at his little girl he beckoned her to him , obediently she ran to her father, giggling as he pulled her into his lap. He ruffled her hair ,while swallowing his ever-growing tears, that tried to escape but refused to do so. _

_"Hunter" he said lowly ,trying to stay positive, she looked up into her fathers eyes. Large and innocent eyes , that would soon be ruined by world, he pulled her close and kissed her head lovingly as he heard the roar of motorcycles draw closer. He stood carrying her , to the secret room he had told her to go to if there was ever a need. When she reached out for him ,crying and upset, he held her while finally allowing his tears to leak out. _

_"I love you baby , don't come out until there gone promise me?" he asked quietly but strictly and allowed himself to stand when she had nodded her acceptance. As he began to walk away , he stopped took off his kutte, and gave it to his daughter._

_"I want you to have this darling and one day you'll wear it just as i have" he said wrapping it around her and pulling the couch in front of the small door in the panic room , he himself put in for her knowing this day was going to come. The front door broke open in a flurry of wood splinters and yells. A tall man stepped into the room , many men behind him, the leader smirked as he looked into her fathers face._

_"You know they always said they would protect but where are they now?" he questioned as two men held her struggling father down. He glanced in her direction and their eyes connected , he mouthed for the last time I love you, and spit into the mans face._

_A bang resounded and the men laughed and crowed with amusement. Her eyes teared at the sight. _

_"Where is his kutte?" the leader demanded his eyes searching the room but came up empty-handed. After they had thoroughly destroyed the house , the bikes outside roared to life and disappeared down the ever winding road._

_"Daddy" he whimpered ,when he didn't move, she cried and screamed as she held her dead father to her 8-year-old self. The sound of sirens ,made her move to his kutte, holding on for dear life. Even as they pulled her away and took her away from everything she had ever known. The last thing her father had ever given her clenched in her hands. A black leather kutte. That alone read a single thing._

_Nomad_

_Sons Of Anarchy_

Like it? Hate it? Review and I'll update as soon as i possibly can.

ks vamp girl


	3. Remembering and moving on

The Silent Daughter

Sons Of Anarchy Fan fiction

Chibs/Oc

Summary

I don't own the sons of anarchy or any of its characters. Nor do i own any songs or products that are represented in this story. I only own John and rose marks, lily,Dustin, Mikey, Miley and hunter. Enjoy

13 years Later

Hunters point of view

My dad's death ,though 13 years ago, still hurt me deeply and angered me more than anything else I had met in my life. As i stood over his grave , my flowers on his grave, i thought of all he had ever given me. When i had turned 18 i had received news that he had a safe account for me that was only to be opened when i turned 18. What i had found in the vault made me cry and become angry with my parents. I had found a plain black handgun that on the side had my fathers initials carved into it, a picture of my mother, father and me as a young baby, a card with a number on it and a name. Quinn. , and a letter written by both my mother and my father. I remember reading the letter as if it was just yesterday.

**Flashback**

**The small box had rendered confusion in my heart. The letter beckoned me to open and read it but i was hesitant , what if it said that they had never loved me or wanted me, shaking my head I scolded myself angrily. My parents had loved me and I knew that.**

**Dear, Hunter**

**If your reading this than me and your mother have long since passed and are resting in eternal peace. This letter was something me and your mom wrote long before you were born but we both wanted you to know that we love you more than you will ever now. The card is a gateway for you and we knew there was a possibility you wouldn't want the future me and your mom lived but on the off-chance we placed it within just in case. The sons are a family that we lived with for many years and even as we write this letter to you ,Quinn has agreed to let you in if you wish it, he is standing over our shoulder as we write this promising to help you when the time comes. My death was inevitable darling and my regrets are that you had to witness it with your own eyes. Your mother would like you to know that she loves as much as she loves her music and more. The gun was passed down from fathers and I will not stand for it to be passed over you so here it is. Quinn is expecting your call when your ready. We're so sorry baby for abandoning you so early in your life. Live your life-like it was your last day baby. We love You.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mom and Dad**

**I had made my decision before I even finished reading the letter. If my parents had left me this then i would do what ever I could. I picked up my phone and called the number , waiting for my decision to seal my life, in an instant it was done and sealed.**

**"Quinn" a deep and rough voice barked into the phone and i almost laughed at how much he reminded me of my own fathers voice.**

**"Hi you don't know me but I'm Justin's daughter Hunter" I started and he breathed in sharply clearly surprised I had agreed to this fate.**

**"I'm ready to get started" I said firmly , I could feel a shift inside me that told me I was doing the right thing.**

**"OK" He said and told me to meet him at the gas station 60 miles down the road to start my future as a son.**

**flashback end**

Being a prospect had to be one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life. But it had been well worth it and Quinn often told me that my father and mother would be proud of me. My thoughts where sharply pulled from me when I heard the loud obnoxious yells of teenagers defiling the grave yard. My lips curled angrily as I kissed the grave stone of my mom and dad. As I walked away the wind almost whispered to me to turn back but I kept going away from the past and toward the future. My bike purred to life and away I went with the road , wherever it was leading me. My income was mostly made by doing gigs at bars , my mothers talent having passed over to me as well as my fathers aim and attitude. The bar ,the devils tribe, was a small and rundown whole but who was I to complain when I was getting money.

"I'm looking for the owner" I said quickly to a scantily clad women behind the bar , and she quickly went to fetch him. He was a tall , older man who would have intimadated if it weren't for his welcoming smile.

"Hi darling I heard you where looking for me" he said roughly and leaned against the bar ,looking me up and down, I did the same to him.

"I'm here for the gig " i said quietly and he nods quickly to me. My guitar skills where amazing but my singing sucked so when bars need a guitar I volunteer for the cash. When I finally finished helping out the teen i was $300 richer. Just when I was about to leave my kutte back on my back , the owner whose name I had already forgotten, put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should let the sons know your here" he said quietly to me and i nodded my agreement and headed to the mother-charter. Who knew what I was walking into...I certainly didn't know.

Love It? HAte It? let me know review and I'll update as soon as possible

ks vamp girl


	4. Mother Charter

The Silent Daughter

Sons of anarchy fanfic

chibs/oc

Summary

I don't own the sons of anarchy or any of its characters. Nor do i own any songs or products that are represented in this story. I only own John and rose marks, lily,Dustin, Mikey, Miley and hunter. Enjoy

Hunters point of view

Charming was a small town , that stared when a female drove past on a bike, I could see the allure for the charter a small town was easy to control. The bar owner had told me that the club was also a garage called teller morrow. I grew hesitant when I finally arrived at the garage , I could see a large number of patches even from the front gate.

Time to face the music I thought to myself as I made myself known to mother charter of the sons of anarchy.

Clays Point Of view

The whole group sat at the picnic table outside , talking and laughing, the garage was closed for the day. Tig was in the middle of telling us how big his latest conquests tits were when a shout broke him and us out of our thoughts.

"Clay we got a biker coming into the yard" the prospect yelled from the top of the garage roof. We all jumped up preparing for a fight but we where pleasantly surprised when the rider stopped.

"Thats a sons kutte" bobby pointed out slightly confused ,the only new person we had brought in, was sack and he was with us. Tig loaded his gun ,silently behind me and Jax did the same.

"Get off your bike slowly" happy yelled from behind me , the rider did as was asked of him, going to pull off their helmet slowly. When the helmet was removed we were pleasantly surprised to find a feminine face staring back at us. Happy breathed in sharply and put his gun on the table making his way over to the stranger.

"Hey Happy" she smiled and shrieked when he picked her up and spun her around in circles.

"What are you doing here?" he asked walking over to us finally ,the group was still suspicious about her, having heard nothing of welcoming in a female member.

"Traveling I think we should probable talk to your charter" she said as they stopped infront of us and she carefully held her hand out.

"Hunter" she said introducing herself officially , I stared at her and her hand, turning away.

"Church" I demanded swiftly walking into the club house , Tig roughly grabbing her arm and dragging her with us , happy protested heavily but stopped when I sent him a sharp look.

Hunter Point Of View

I shouldn't have even bothered i thought to myself as I was thrown into a chair at a carved table and the room quickly filled up with other members.

"Explain" the leader demanded , glaring at me, sharply I breathed in and pulled out a photo of my dad and me.

"I'm Justin's daughter hunter or silence as everyone else calls me" I said handing him the photo , which he took without question, breathing in just as sharply as I had when he demanded an explanation.

"Where is he?" he asked much more friendly than he had been originally which confused me to great lengths , I had a sons kutte shouldn't that call for a little but of trust from him and the others.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked icily my blood burning and my hand itching for my knife. He nodded yes.

"He died clay" happy informed him quickly seeing my annoyed and pissed expression at the presidents question. The others remained quiet but some had to cough to hide their amusement at clays mistake.

"How did you get into the club?" He asked finally and i mentally rolled of course he was more concerned with the fact a female was in his club then the fact my father had been gunned down in front of me. I stood threw open the door and slamming it shut and went outside to smoke a much-needed cigarette.

Happy Point Of View

"You just had to do it didn't you Clay" I said I annoyance to my brother and leader in arms. He looked up surprised I would speak out against him like I had.

"how long has e been gone?" chins asked leaning forward his eyebrows up in his hair-line, not believing that he could have been gone for very long, he was so very wrong.

"13 years" a voice said from the doorway ,hunter had reentered the room and was standing by the door, arms crossed with a grim look on her face. The room couldn't believe what they where hearing.

"My father was killed by Mayans when i was 8 years old and I saw the whole thing just before he hid me he gave me his kutte and told me i would need it more than him" she snarled out fidgeting with her ring. There was a scar that ran from her middle finger all the way down to her elbow ,that gained curious looks but from everyone but they remained silent.

"Its funny i actually came here ready to ask to join your charter because it was what my father wanted me to do" she said honestly shrugging as she stopped to wipe her eyes of tears from the mention of her father. Clays eyes widened largely and he glanced at the men around him , they were all staring at him, he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"what doo you guys think should we give her a chance?" clay asked

"yay" Jax

"yay" Bobby

"yay" Juice

"yay" Happy

"nay" Piney

"yay" Opie

"yay" Chibs

"yay" Tig

"so it's decided we got a new member" clay said standing and going to get the new patches for hunter. The table clapped ,happy for the new member, and a reason to celebrate with each other. When clay came back she gave him her transfer papers and the nomad patch in exchange for the others. The argument over , she ran her hand over her mohawk and nodded in thanks.

Her new beginning would soon test her limits.

Like It? Hate It? review and let me know.

- ks vamp girl


	5. FunTown My Ass Part 1

The Silent Daughter

Chibs/oc (Undecided)

Author's Note: I do not own the sons of anarchy. I only own Hunter and her family. I actually had some suggestions about possibly having Hunter end up with Happy instead of Chibs and would like a vote of who everyone thinks she should end up with. Put your votes in with your reviews please and thank you. I'm going to change the way somethings happened in this episode.

Warning: This chapter will be darker than I usually write so if it sucks I apologize if it isn't the best

Story truly begins at episode 3 of season 1

FunTown

A special Thanks to the following Reviewers

All Guests That Reviewed

dark-lelu

FunTown

The carnival proved more fun then I thought it would be , jax,tig, and bobby proved good friends and constantly talked with me, though I had yet to decide which was only trying to get in my pants. Tig probably. As we were heading towards the dunk tank we saw what we thought were part of Darby's gang but apparently not.

"Hey MAMA why don't you come over here and say hello to me" a fat carnival clown drawled from the dunk tank and i wrinkled my nose in distaste and bought some baseballs to throw at the weirdo.

"Come on silence" Tig cheered from beside me and when I missed both times ,the clown laughing at me the all the time, jax clapped me on the back in comfort as he threw his balls. He missed too.

"Whats the matter honey can't get it in" he taunted me and jax "Betcha he can't get it in the whole either" At that point I was passed my ignorance stage and stalked forward with the boys with me to hold the clown under water as punishment. Juice yelled for us loudly and we only then allowed the clown up for air. As we walked away , the clown swore loudly, and after catching his breath promised to see me later. We caught up with Clay and Gemma ,who were heading towards the photobooth. But stopped to say hello to a man, his wife, and child.

"How you are you Elliot?" Clay questioned , as they shook hands with each other, I noticed the young teen seemed a little nervous around us.

"Mom I'm gonna go back to the rides" she told her mother but the mom protested and she protested.

"I don't want you to go alone Tristan" her mother said firmly and I stepped forward to calm the mother and offer the girl some friends.

"I'll go with her if you want" I offered and the women glanced at clay who reassured her that Tristan would be alright with me. Clay gave me nod , showing his approval and acceptance of the situation, I followed the girl as she began the walk back to the rides.

"I'll catch you guys later" I yelled out to Clay and the others.

Tristan POV

I nervously walked beside the girl , I opened my mouth multiple times to talk but lost courage, as we waited for the line to move forward for the tilt a whirl she started a conversation.

"Hi I'm Hunter" she said smiling at me ,offering me her hand, which I took nervously and shook smiling when she made a face at a boy who had gotten caught cutting.

"I'm Tristan" I responded nervously

"Don't be so shy kid I wont bite I swear to you" she said quietly to me and made me laugh when she teasingly snapped her teeth at me. The line finally moving ,allowed us to get on to the ride and take a seat. The ride went in a series of squeals and yells from both the girls in the small seat. After riding on several rides , the girls both decided they wanted something to drink, and asking a smelly male employee to point out the direction unknowingly heading the wrong direction towards darkness and evil. Hunter stopped talking when she noticed that a large amount of men where starting to gather around us. She pushed me behind her and took a fighting stance.

"Not so tough all alone are you sweetheart?" The clown from the dunk tank barked out from the front of the group , when I went to run away, he hit me on my face and blood spilled into my mouth and my nose cracked. I screamed and fought my hardest to run and save myself. He was yanked from me by hunter and she grabbed my face and pushed me towards the way we had come.

"Run" she screamed at me and I did just that. Run.

I ran faster than I ever before to my mom and to get help for hunter , I hadn't known her for very long, but she was the closest thing I had ever had for a friend.

Gemma POV

"Tristan!" Karen Oswald yelled ,borderline hysterical, as she searched for her young daughter and the newest SAMCRO member.

"Gemma have you seen Tristan? I haven't seen her anywhere and she's not on the rides either" Elliott asked , his eyes desperately searching mine, I began reluctantly searching for both Tristan and hunter. A scream from a ways back caught my attention and I yelled for both the Oswald parents.

"MOM!" A shrill scream hit the air and a girl barreled into me ,clutching me like her life depended on it, she looked up at me and i had the worst feeling I had since John passed away.

"We have to help Hunter they're hurting her" She said desperately ,I was moving before her parents could respond, my baby was in trouble.

Hunters POV

(Warning Violence and mentions of rape)

"Hold her still" A rough voice demanded from above my bruised and broken body. I felt hands holding me back and spreading my legs apart. A stabbing pain and i fell into darkness , falling in and out of conciousness as they continued their assault on me.I screamed and fought as the man repeatedly violated me only achieving in making them angrier and making myself hurt worse.I couldn't help but pray to anyone that would listen that Tristan got away safely. It had to have been hours before they finally stopped and all was silent as they left me laying , bleeding and choking on my blood and teeth.

"O My God! Hunter!" I heard the familiar voice call as I slipped into oblivion once again hoping to fail into the painless abyss of death.

Clay POV

The guns from the irish had come in on time just like Chibs said they would. Jax was unhappy about the fact that we had even agreed to put together these guns and store them even.

"If you canna get the money we have to find another buyer" Mckevy said angrily slamming his glass on the makeshift bar.

"You'll get your money Mckevy" Chibs said glaring at his friend , refilling his glass and slamming it back just like the rest of his many drinks. Just as I was about to say something a shrill ring sang through the air and I angrily cut my eyes to Jax who mouthed Gemma.

"Hel...Mom are you ok? whats going on?" he said hysterically when gemmas frantic voice rang out of the phone.

"It's hunter...O god...you need to get here now its bad really bad" and with that Gemma was gone and so were we. After promising Mckevy we would pay as soon as we possible could. Our motorcycle cut through the silence of the neighborhood as we raced to get back to the fair grounds and hunter. There were cops and an ambulance among the carnival cars and staff. A police men was questioning Tristan and Karen , Elliot was sitting at a bench looking as if he had seen the devil himself, when he saw us he stood and meet us head on.

"I just want to..." he took a long deep breath and wiped at his eyes before continuing on "I want to apologize for what happened to Hunter"

"What are you talking about?" Happy demanded shoving past the rest of the guys and getting ready to grab Elliot when Gemma found us. She was covered head to toe in blood and was shaking ,tears were in her eyes. She barely grabbed onto me before her legs gave out and I was supporting her.

"Theres so much blood" she breathed out to us and before we could ask what she meant we saw Hunter. Her face was bruised and her nose was broken , a stab wound in her side poured out blood but worst of all the fact that her cloths lay on the ground along with her kutte. Happy made the sound a wounded animal might make when shot and stumbled forward towards her and hastily got into the ambulance with her.

"I'll meet you guys there" was all he said before the doors were slammed shut and the ambulance was gone in a blare of sound and tornado of color. Tig picked up her kutte and the knife that she had with her that had been thrown away from her.

"I'm pressing charges" Karen spat at Gemma angrily and Gemma angrily began to protest with her about this being Hunters fault.

"She said she would protect Tristan and look what happened" she snapped pointing at Tristan's face , who was arguing that hunter had saved her by helping her get away, Karen refused to listen to her daughter and continued to scream at Gemma. Elliot quickly quieted his wife and apologized to both me and Gemma and quickly left , leaving Tristan for a moment, she shyly walked over to us.

"Can you tell hunter i said thanks for saving me" she asked Gemma ,who smiled half heartedly and half hugged her, Tristan started crying as she hugged Gemma who stared at us. SIlently telling us it was far from over.

2 days later

These last few days had been hell and since we weren't family all we could get from Tara was that she would be out soon and that's all the information we could get out of her. Standing in the hall all the members of the mother-charter waited for our female brother to get out of the hospital.

"I can walk let go of me please" a raised voice said as she waltzed out of urgent care facility , her hair and clothes all in order and in place, she walked quickly over to us. Her face and body still bruised but ready for revenge.

"Who's ready to kick some ass" she said walking out of the hospital with an evil yet unknowing glint in her eyes.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know over a review.

each episode is going to be broken into separate chapters.

Thanks for reading

Ks vamp girl


	6. Funtown My Ass Part 2

The Silent Daughter

I would like to thank those who have commented on the past chapter.

Any guests

Slash95

Author's Note: I don't own son's of anarchy. i only those who are not familiar to you. Just to make things clear Elliot Oswald wants to hurt the clown that beat his daughter and clay has enforced that Elliot will do it not Hunter.

Relationship Pole

Happy:2

Chibs:0

Author's Note: I do not own sons of anarchy, I only own characters that i made up such as hunter and her family.

"NO absolutely not! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT BACK AND WAIT FOR THEM TO DO IT AGAIN" hunter seethed ,standing from her chair angrily at clays suggestion, his eyes narrowed in challenge and the room remained silent.

"You will remain silent and not do anything to anyone" he said through his clenched teeth and she shrieked angrily throwing her knife into the wall beside clays head causing Tig to leap to his feet , shoving her out of the club house, and the locking the doors.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I shrieked angrily at the doors of the church ,I had just been kicked out of, after 20 minutes of absolute silence from the room I accepted the fact that i probable wouldn't be allowed back in for the day. Sack coughed awkwardly into his elbow and continued doing whatever he had done without looking into my eyes. My footsteps echoed angrily threw the halls that lead to the dorm rooms that every club member had. My room was definitely cleaner then the others , the room remained clean and orderly, I couldn't stand not having a clean room. The keys to my bike sat on the table next to my bed ,snatching those and my leather jacket, I headed back out and ignored the call of my name from the now open club house door.

"Hunter! Get your ass back in here" Clay barked sounding pissed and halfway drunk already , although he had yet to have a drink in him. I knew ignoring would mean punishment but I would gladly take it if it meant getting away from them. The sound of feet running towards me pushed me to go faster and soon i was out of the gate and rushing towards my Aunts house in Nevada.

Happy's POV

Chibs, Tig, and Juice had tried to catch her but with no luck headed back to church to relay the news back to Clay.

"She needs a break Clay let her have some time" Jax said lowly so as not to angry him even more , surprisingly Clay nodded his acceptance of the situation and puffed on his cigar, quietly.

"What news from Oliver?" Bobby asked leaning back in his chair and folding his arms , watching for clays expression to change on the upbringing of the topic, it darkened severally and they all knew almost instantly that it was going to bring drama to the table.

"His wife wants to sue Silence" he started and an uproar followed ,which he quickly shut down with the rest of the news "Kristen has managed to persuade her not too on account that she did save her life. She has surprisingly asked if she could stay in contact with our silence"

I laughed at the looks of shock and suprise that filled the faces of all my brothers faces, at the news, every set of eyes I quickly realised was stuck on me.

"She has a cousin that's only 5" I defended "She's a natural with children of all ages it seems. Doesn't really surprise me to be completely honest" I admitted at the end and Everyone nodded in understanding.

Silence POV

The trip went quicker then it was supposed to and that could have been a reason to the fact that I was driving faster then legally allowed. The 2 story secluded house greeted me as i rounded the corner , screams of happy children reaching my ears making me smile, i quickly parked my bike and headed into the backyard.

"Hunter" A girl squealed happily as she ran past her friends and leapt into her favorite and only cousins arms ,swinging the squealing girl around, she fell to the ground with her cousin in her arms.

"Lily it's not nice to ignore your guests" Her aunt ,Rose, chided her oldest daughter as she handed out her daughters cake to the guests. Lily stood and pulled her cousin with her as she headed back towards the pavilion housing 25 people who stood eating cake and chatting.

"Mommy look huntie made it" lily giggled as she pushed a piece of cake towards her father who laughed quietly watching his daughter with amused eyes.

"Hi sweetheart" Rosa said hugging hunter tightly and heading towards the house with hunter and her husband in tow. The backdoor glided open and closed quietly after them ,the kitchen remained eerily quiet they sat at the table together.

"I brought her a present" I said awkwardly breaking the silence in the room "I wasn't sure if you where starting a college fund yet but here" I said placing $3000 on the table in a white envelope.

"How are you?" Rose asked her placing her warm sun tanned hand on her nieces hand ,who struggled not to cry, but failed majorly.

"I miss them" I said , the tears cascading down my face, Rose hugged me to her and whispered sweet things in my ear.

"It gets better I promise" She said with that the party continued on without another conversation about the fact that today was her parents 25th wedding anniversary.

Happy Pov

The club had remained relatively quiet throughout the day , the guys all uneasy about clay's decision to let oliver deal out the punishment to the man. I was playing pool with Jax and Tig when she came through the door , halfway drunk already with a bottle of jack in her hands, we all nervously glanced at each other as she walked past the room Clay was in. Going directly down the hall to her dorm room and slammed the door shut.

"Chibby take over for me" I said passing the man my stick and following behind her to her room , letting myself in and letting the door fall the door fall shut with a slam. She sat on the opposite side with her hands on her head and was crying noisily to herself.

"You don't always have to be strong" I said sitting next to her on the bed silently and watching as she tried ,and failed to get ahold of her emotions, collapsed into my arms and cried some more. The night went in a flurry of crying and comfort to which only she got experience with him.

"If I'm not strong then I'm weak and that's unacceptable" she said thickly and I pressed a kiss into her hair ,hugging her body to mine, and slipping into a peaceful oblivion.

Jax Pov

Next Morning

"She was pissed did you see her face?" Chibs drawled from the bar table and we all nodded along to his saying and continued eating the breakfast mom had brought to the club house. Clay walked in just as we were about to continue the conversation about silence and glared at the prospect who offered him a beer.

"Go get silence and happy sack" he ordered and stalked into church ,we being the obedient dogs we were, followed and took our seats. It wasn't long till they both appeared looking clean and refreshed. Hunters hair fell over the right side of her head instead of its usual mohawk and her eyes red and puffy from crying all night. She stood silently by the door like a reaper who didn't belong to it's darker side.

"Now tonight we..." clay began but was interrupted when silence cleared her throat and asked if she could say something. Clay nodded grumpy and watched her with narrowed eyes.

"I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for acting the way I did yesterday" She said to Clay ,rubbing her neck uncomfortable at the sight of his gaze on her, she shifted from foot to foot nervously waiting for Clay's remarks about the incident.

"It's alright silence I understand why you acted the way you did" he said honestly nodding to her and folding his hands over the table as he spoke to her and I could see the weight from her shoulders be lifted as she breathed out deeply and smiled slightly in thanks.

"So tonight we go to get the clown that beat Tristan and the one that...raped silence" he said after a second of silence in the room. She stood up straighter the moment the words left Clay's mouth and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"Be ready" was the last thing said before the gavel banged on the table and Silence rushed out of the room to prepare for the night of pain that was sure to follow.

Time Skip

(That night picking up the scum)

They were waiting for us when we got to the Carnival and I couldn't contain my rage anymore and charged at the clowns who had so viciously taken what wasn't theirs to take. The first one I took down bleed from his mouth ,two teeth lay on the ground beside him, a kick to balls had him screaming but I didn't stop there I flipped him around and hit him until a large hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me from the pig on the ground. The man's bubbled as he drew in ragged breaths and he cried more than i had that very night. I spit on him before retreating with the rest of my brothers and we speed away leaving a trail of destruction behind us.

Elliot's Pov

"Come on" I said into the cold darkness and waited for the sons to arrive so I may take justice on what happened to Tristan. The roar of motorcycles drew my attention to the road side and out of the woods walked a restrained and struggling man along with 2 members of the sons.

"About time" i snarled angrily and snatched the tool from clay's hands missing his smirk of triumph at my actions. I prepared the bastard who had hurt my daughter ,saying my prepared speech but I couldn't bring myself to act on it . Turning back to Clay I handed it back to him and began to walk away.

"I can't do it" I said walking away and he reasoned with a yell of don't forget our deal and I never would be able to forget about what I had almost done to that man.

Hunter's Pov

I watched as he speed away from us and ignored the moans and screams of the man who had just lost his pride.

"Get rid of him" Clay said smoothly and another set of footsteps began heading our way and before i knew it the man who had defiled me stood before me. My heart beat faster and my face drained of color quicker then it ever had before.

"Did it make you feel like a man?" I asked roughly ,my voice thick with tears and angry words, Chibs and Tig held him still. He laughed behind the duct tape and i angrily shot him in the kneecap , his laugh transformed into a scream, I ripped the duct tape from his mouth.

"You felt so good little girl" he taunted ignoring the shouting pain going through his body. I leapt and he was bleeding out on the ground before he could blink or speak again. kneeling down I brushed his hair out of his face and spoke lowly so only Tig and Chibs could hear me

"I'm taking back what you took wrongfully"

A lone gun shot rang out and the mans eyes went dull ,his body relaxing and falling limp, Chibs carried him away to the prepared grave next to the mans partner.

"You did good" Happy said helping her back up to her bike and away to the clubhouse for the rest of the night.

The party that night only allowed for members and their families to be there ,all in need of sometime without the crowds. Laughter and talking rang out from the clubhouse ,food was passed along and drinks handed to rightful owners.

"Where's Juice?" I asked carefully watching the male members for some tell-tale signs of a joke but nothing was explained.

"He's sleeping it off outside" Tig said with a smirk on his face and everyone one of the sons, minus myself, laughed uproariously at the comment. I shook my head and enjoyed the company of my second family.

Love it? Hate it? comment and let me know. Also vote and let me know wether Hunter should end up with:

Happy:2

Chibs:0

-Ks Vamp Girl


	7. Musical Talent

**Musical Talent**

Author's Note: I don't own son's of anarchy or any songs used in this chapter. I only own Hunter and her family. Hey guys and girls this is just a chapter that builds up the relationship between Happy and Hunter.

I would like to thank the following people for commenting on Chapter 6 and for voting on wether this story should stay a chibs/oc story or a happy/oc story

Bruja1775

all Guests

slash95

arowley

Bobby sat glaring at the table at which he and the guys sat at while watching Silence box with half sack.

"Why the long face Bobby?" Clay asked sipping his beer and watching Bobby's face for any change in expression but nothing changed ,scrubbing his face with his large sun tained hand.

"Silence is talking all my thunder" he said tartly and loudly so silence could hear the accusation in his voice. Silence laughed loudly and jumped from the ring and landed with a quiet thump.

"Your just jealous Bobby" she said grabbing the purple towel on the chair next to Happy , who remained silent but watched the scene with narrowed eyes. She pulled on her misfits tank top and flopped down on Happy's lap ,who quickly wrapped his arms around her middle, and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Why would he be jealous of you?" Tig asked from beside Chibs who laughed at Tig's saying "You've got tits and period babe nothing for him to be jealous about" he finished bringing about a round laughter from everyone but Happy and Hunter.

"He's jealous because I do better than he does and I make way more money then he does on a daily basis" Hunter said brightly , standing and grabbing her wallet to show off the fresh cash in her wallet that had just been placed there. Bobby ground his teeth into each other and hit the table making sack jump slightly.

"why don't you show us how good you are" Bobby said and the guys all not knowing how good she really was. She laughed loudly but agreed anyway.

"Why don't you just make a party of it more fun that way" She said grabbing her things and heading towards her bike "I'll be back at 9:00" she finished

They watched her speed away and all glanced at each other nervously. Happy stood and headed to get another drink but not before declaring that they were all screwed.

9:00 Pm

Hunter's Pov

I had managed to get a group of young teenagers to play with me tonight and all they wanted was a hundred dollars each and to party the night. When we got there i sent them to the place outside that would be the makeshift stage and went to find a bottle of liquid courage before going on stage but i had no time as bobby had told sack to keep me sober for the performance. when I stormed outside Bobby and the boys sat smoking and laughing at the look on my face, the stage felt like home to me, and I quickly reassured the nervous looking boys behind me, and began the song.

Halestorm - Mz. Hyde

_**In the daylight,**_

_**I'm your sweetheart,**_

_**Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.**_

_**But you don't know me,**_

_**And soon you won't forget,**_

_**Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent**_

Bobby's jaw was on the floor already ,I has barely even begun and he was already sorry, a crowd had already began to gather and where cheering already. I shot a smile at the boys behind me when i saw the girls eyeing them up. The other boys had yet to move or have any expression on their faces .

_**Better beware I go bump in the night,**_

_**Devil-may-care with a lust for life,**_

_**And I know you,**_

_**Can't resist this**_

_**You know you**_

_**Are so addicted.**_

_**Boy you better run for your life!**_

Happy looked extremely impressed and slightly full of lust , the rest had started to stand join the crowd in cheering their sister on. Tig had somehow managed to get to the front of the crowd and was head banging with the music , which almost made me burst out laughing.

_**Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**_

_**(Oh god!)**_

_**Say hello to something scary,**_

_**The monster in your bed,**_

_**(Oh god!)**_

_**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**_

_**Welcome to my other side,**_

_**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

_**I can be the bitch,**_

_**I can play the whore,**_

_**Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.**_

_**A touch of wicked,**_

_**A pinch of risqué,**_

_**Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy**_

At this point Happy was struggling not to drag me off stage and i could tell just by how he was watching on stage, his eyes half closed and his head tilted back. A girl had made her way onto the stage and was dancing beside me provocatively ,her hands had begun to wonder on me and i thought to myself why not. Happy's eyes shoot open at the scene in front of him and he gripped the table hard enough to leave dents. Gemma had made her way on stage too and Clay found himself unable to move in fear of embarrassing himself.

_**Better be scared, better be afraid,**_

_**Now that the beast is out of her cage,**_

_**And I know you,**_

_**Wanna risk it,**_

_**You know you**_

_**Are so addicted.**_

_**Boy, you better run for your life!**_

_**Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**_

_**(My god!)**_

_**Say hello to something scary,**_

_**The monster in your bed,**_

_**(My god!)**_

_**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**_

_**Welcome to my evil side,**_

_**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

_**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

_**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

_**I'm the spider crawling down your spine,**_

_**Underneath your skin.**_

_**I will gently violate your mind,**_

_**Before I tuck you in.**_

_**Put on the blindfold**_

_**There's no way to be sure,**_

_**Which girl you'll get tonight!**_

_**(It's me, Lizzy, I swear!)**_

_**Welcome to the nightmare in my head,**_

_**(My god!)**_

_**Say hello to something scary,**_

_**The monster in your bed,**_

_**(My god!)**_

_**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**_

_**The nightmare in my head,**_

_**(Oh god!)**_

_**Say hello to something scary,**_

_**The monster in your bed,**_

_**(Oh god!)**_

_**Just give in and you won't be sorry,**_

_**Welcome to my evil side,**_

_**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

_**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

When the song ended ,the girl beside me had her lips on mine, and i couldn't help but answer back on instinct and the crowd screamed in approval and cried for an encore that they wouldn't be getting. Gemma giggled as Clay dragged her off stage and away to do the deed , shuddering at the thought of my second mother doing it, made me want to barf. My thoughts were soon taken away as the girl was removed and a taller person took her place. My eyes fluttered open and Happy's bald head greeted me ,my heart fluttered and my lips curved into a genuine smile, clapping and catcalls meet our ears as we broke away.

"Get it Happy" Tig yelled from his spot in between two young blondes who giggled at his words , Happy threw me over his shoulder and carried me away. The hallway blurred together and his dorm room door slammed shut and was locked tightly. What happened in that room would forever be engraved in my mind but not because it was rough and fast but because it was slow and sweet. Happy showed me how he felt through his actions because he was never all that good at expressing them and I knew just how he felt.

Loved.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a comment.

- Ks Vamp Girl


End file.
